


looking forward

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Series, Taboo, f//
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It feels a little like deja-vu. sometimes, I try to forget the visions I see, just so they sneak up on me when they're finally here. These are some of those times.Fragments in the twilight universe between Bella and Alice exploring slices from their life after the end of Breaking Dawn over the years and the decades.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 18





	1. successful trade (bella)

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference: chapters in the second person are Reader As Bella. Chapters in the first person are from Alice's perspective.
> 
> Also I'm super new to how everything works but I've made a tumblr to interact with different communities and do asks and things like that so you can check that out here: https://softsmutology.tumblr.com/

You sunbathe in the little patch of light that falls on satin sheets that aren't your own. Things smell familiar, but not as familiar as the everyday routine you are used to: the cottage, your man, your child, the world you've built for yourself. It takes a village, you absently think and shift around to see her sitting on the edge of the bed typing furiously away into a laptop. Her bedhead is not so vastly different from how her feathery, spiky short hair usually sits through the rest of the day and the straps of her silky pink nightdress rest so precariously at the edge of her petite, pale shoulders, almost like it could fall of at any minute. 

You don't mind, of course. That proposition sounds _very_ agreeable to you right about now. 

You sneak up behind her with your relatively newfound (well, in the vampire sense of the word) panther-like instincts, your knees barely making a dent in the soft down of the bed. It would've been enough to fool Edward but not her. She only smiles, leaning her head back and to the left to make room for your kisses. It is never going to be possible for you to take her by surprise, after all. 

It isn't exactly sleep, what the two of you do after everything is over. It is a cooldown period. Silence and reflection. A place for both of you to air out your guilt and anxiety about what you did with each other just so things don't stay tense. That was the secret to how the cat was in the bag for this long. Who would've thought the secret to a good affair was the same as for a good marriage: communication. 

"So you're still rearing to go, huh? Typical Isabella." She tweaks your nose before turning back to her laptop. You lean over her neck to to see what she's doing and you are presented with graphs, countdown timers and calculators in different windows. 

"What're you doing?" you ask, your eyes narrowing as you look a little closer. 

"Most people would call it fraud, I suppose. I'm exploiting some information I just happen to have about the stock-market to make a few extra bucks. I do it every morning. It's almost like meditation." She bats her eyelashes at you and you feel, as you always do, the breath hitch in your throat as you look at her large eyes and the swoop of the bridge of her pointed nose, leading you in a line straight down to her lips. Then your eyes climb back up to meet hers. She almost looks embarrassed and she quickly looks back down to the screen. 

"Thief," you mutter, raking your teeth gently along the surface of the porcelain skin of her shoulder, the band of her night-dress snapping like it was under a knife. The fabric peels off, revealing her left breast for your hand to gently sneak up and around her narrow bust to caress. "Maybe successful trades could get you rewards." 

"Bella, all my trades are going to be successful," she giggles. 

"You catch on very fast." You raise her left hand up and you nuzzle your nose against the soft skin of her underarms, running your tongue along her sensitive skin before taking it between your front teeth and tugging back. A delightful little moan escapes her at almost exactly the same time as a positive little beep from the computer. "Mmm, that sounded good." 

"Of course it's good," she breathes, shutting the laptop and tossing it aside before relenting as you push her down on the bed, arms raised up and clutched at the wrists. You snap the other band of her nightdress and peel it down to her waist, touching her pale, smooth body and mashing her perky little tits together. Her small, dark pink nipples pebble instantly to your touch. She is slowly unbuttoning the oversized shirt you're wearing, slipping her hands past the worn cotton cloth to feel your curves as you straddle her. "Everything is perfect." 

As you bend to kiss her she pushes your long brown hair away to the side. Her tongue passes along yours and then deftly moves upwards, tracing the outline of your lips. Her thighs gently part, inviting you in and you place a knee between them, still in your panties. She sits upright, grabbing you by the shoulder as your legs entangle with a comfort and familiarity that betrays how many times you've done this before. Both your hips start to grind against each other as you begin to slowly work each other into a frenzy. You can feel the heat of her wetness rubbing against your own, separated only by the thin fabric of your panties. The higher you climb the more your kisses become sloppy and open mouthed before disengaging altogether. She bites you along your neck, your shoulder and past your collarbone and when her access is inhibited she rips your shirt off you. If you were paying attention, you would hear the buttons bounce against the hardwood floor as your shirt is unceremoniously tossed to ground. Your back arches as her hungry, wandering lips rest on your tits and suckle greedily at them. 

Your hands bury themselves against the softness of her hair, pressing her head closer against you as your grind faster until she finally giggles, breaking away from your skin. "Take that off." She points to your panties. "It's gonna chafe." 

You are suddenly shy, as if you've gotten a rap on the wrist for eating too many cookies before bedtime. You sit up on your knees as she peels your pink panties down your legs with a gentle tenderness. She kisses you from the soft base of your stomach down the front of your minge, looking up at you with those big beautiful eyes and it takes just about all you have not to melt into her. She leans back a little on her elbows and you gently push forward, your hands resting on the headboard for support as she tries to navigate access to your cunt. It doesn't take her too long, apparently as you can feel her tongue lap gently against you. She starts slow. She always does. 

A moan escapes you, low and throaty: the kind of moan only reserved for your moments together. It is far too unladylike for anything else, far too wild and rabid. She finds the hooded nub of your clit and gently teases it out to erection before starting to increase the pace of her ministrations. You can feel your sticky wetness collect and drip gently against her as you get more and more aroused. A strange heat floods your cheeks and chest. Your hands entangle in her feathery hair and you push her head against you, your hips riding her face. Her hands snake up along your body, tweaking and tugging at your nipples as she coos and moans into your dripping hot cunt. You can feel her button nose rub against your clit as her tongue goes in and out of your heat. You try to hold it back for as long as you can before you finally feel the control slip out of your hands and find release. "Alice Alice Alice no!" You hold her head hard against you, shuddering as your walls clench from the waves of pure pleasure that hit you. You finally let go, falling back on the bed as your body heaves and twitches. 

You pull her in close to you and she kisses you softly, leaning her head against her bent elbow to look down on you. You'd have maybe another ten minutes of this: this softness and tenderness before the guilt kicked in. Thoughts of Edward, thoughts of Jasper, thoughts of everything else. "So by reward what you meant was breakfast," she giggles. 

You flip her around and straddle her again and you can feel her slip the rest of her nightdress down her legs. "Did you see this?" you ask her just before you go down on her. "In a vision?"

"Maybe. Years ago. But some things I just try to forget." 

You can't hide the twinge of sadness from your face and she looks into your eyes, her hands caressing your cheek. "Because of the guilt." 

"No," she smiles and shakes her head. "Because some days, I want to be taken by surprise."


	2. mistletoe (bella)

Sometimes you wonder if the Cullens overcompensate when it comes to the religious symbolism thing. There are ways in which everything about the Cullen lifestyle is a fierce, albeit classy _fuck you_ to the traditional vampire way of life. The vegetarianism. The not being a sociopathic death-cult. The general insistence on the eternal power of love. You believed it for a while: that things are different for vampires, that something about all the everlasting life and the powers and the magic and the culture just makes things a lot less complicated. 

Nothing about this is uncomplicated.

Your hands are intertwined with your husband's. You can hear your daughter bustle around the house. And your eyes are locked with those of the woman across you, those striking beautiful eyes that see not just you but all sorts of other _yous_. The you she first claimed in her own tender way in the thicket in the woods. The you who will crawl into her bed tonight under some false pretence or the other where the door will be ever so slightly ajar and you will shuffle in the sheets like you are sisters telling each other secrets after bedtime. Perhaps somewhere in the endless line of yous she can see there is a you free of all this angst and conflict: a happy you with a happy her. 

Or perhaps as the years roll along you get used to it. Perhaps everyone does this. Perhaps it is the only way a seven hundred year long marriage can sustain itself. You don't know yet. 

You are dressed in a green sweater with bands of candy-cane reds and white in diagonals across your front. It is a little too tight for you which is perhaps why her eyes occasionally break contact to flit a little lower and then back up. She's put in a little effort as well, of course, with her red jumper, blue jeans and an adorable little green bow across her short hair. Everyone's put in a little effort for Esme. Look away. Look away, Alice. Look the fuck away, you emote at her. 

"Bella, you're blocking yourself from me again." Edward doesn't look up from his book and his words are like your head dunked in ice cold water (you can't remember quite what that feels like anymore). "Anything the matter?" 

You turn to him and smile, forcing yourself to meet his eyes. "Nothing, just some..." This has gotten easier for sure, this lying to him. It's like in any marriage where this happens, you suppose. You give yourself excuses about how this is necessary, how it is a pressure valve. But if the pressure valve predates the marriage what do you call it then. And look at those eyes. How dare you call her a _pressure valve_ , Isabella Swan? "Bad thoughts." 

Edward smiles, looking at you and then back at Renesmee, who is presently sitting astride Emmet's shoulders and hanging little tinkly Christmas decorations on the upper reaches of the tree. "There's no more room for those here." He leans closer to you. "I understand, Bella. But we're safe. We're going to be fine." 

Oh, Edward Cullen does not understand one bit. But you nod at him and pretend like you do and things seem better again. You force yourself to look at the crackle of the fireplace. Carlisle and Esme dancing in the corner and giggling into each other (those bastions of vampire romance; you wonder about their secrets). At anything but her. 

You get up, eventually, and make your way towards the windows overlooking the wooded night outside. A stillness. If only things felt as calm inside for you. 

Her melody of a voice surprises you. She can always, always take you by surprise and that's not something you can give her. And that only seems to make this whole thing all the more fraught. "Everything okay?" 

She sidles up next to you and you let the back of your hand brush against hers if for nothing else than to let her know that it isn't her fault, all of this. At least, you think it isn't. You hope it isn't. "Mmhm. How's Jasper?" 

"Work. He couldn't make it tonight." 

She lays this out like a flat. Like it doesn't mean anything else. Like it doesn't mean that she'll be alone in her bed tonight and she wants you to know. You shake your head a little and she smiles at you, almost out of pity. You hate the fact that your brain is already whirring, looking for excuses, ways to cover your tracks, the most foolproof plan. 

"We can't keep doing this, Alice," your voice is low. "I have Renesmee. It's different. Everything is different and I can't keep forgetting every time."

She shrugs and smiles again, again with that same pity in her eyes and you wonder what the fuck that means. "I understand, Bella." And she does. She absolutely understands. And yet you find yourselves with each other like pins hurtling towards the bottom of a whirlpool. "And I'm sorry." 

"For what?" You ask. 

Just then, you hear Nessie's voice from behind you. "Aunt Alice and Mom have to kiss now!" 

Alice closes her eyes. There is only a split second before they have to play along with whatever this is but in that split second she looks at you and you understand. She knew. She knew this would happen and she could've prevented it by just not walking over here. You look up to see the innocuously places mistletoe look down at you. 

"That's how it works!" Renesmee says. "If you stand under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them." 

Everyone is laughing it up like its some party and you do too and so does she and for a second you forget everything other than the lines crinkling around her eyes and her little button nose and the perfect cast of her teeth and oh those lips softly beckoning you. "No, Renesmee Cullen that is not how it works. Mom and Aunt Alice are both married." 

"Is there a rule in the International Mistletoe Rulebook that says married people under mistletoe shouldn't kiss?" Carlisle. Fucking Carlisle. 

Edward is laughing too, finger between the pages of his book. The way he sits there and laughs. 

"Jasper isn't here," Alice ventures. 

"We won't tell if you won't." Rosalie this time. 

And then they actually start chanting "Kiss her kiss her," together till they are gently pushed together by the will of this entire spectacle and, you have to be honest with yourself, sheer fucking need. If this happens, you know whose bed you're going to be in tonight. You can't walk away from this kiss not wanting more. It is worse than bloodlust, this thing inside you. Worse than lust itself. And that is what scares you so much about it. If it isn't lust, what is it? This is your moment now. Your choice. Something you can walk away from. 

You lean forward and kiss her and it is the briefest, most innocent little kiss. But it is everything. You feel her press into you, the static from your sweater jumping like your whole body is thrilled to meet her, which, to be honest, it is. Her lips fold into yours like they were made for you, secure against you. You are safe and so is she.

Everyone applauds. You turn to look at her and you want to curse her or curse yourself or curse this entire fucking world but what you do instead is smile. Because you mean it. 

And she smiles back.


	3. adult video store (alice)

We sneak out of the house a little after 9 pm. 

No, it's not what you think. We aren't slinking away for an illicit fuck. That hasn't happened for close to four years now. But those four years haven't been silent, dormant years either. I wonder sometimes what the tumult of being a new vampire must be like. Which is not to say that I'm particularly ancient (I'm not). But those first couple of decades are uniformly a real bitch. There's something about the stillness that tends to destroy you. That part, I know about. 

Being a mother is something else entirely. 'It takes a village,' Bella always says and I can't ever argue with her about that. Especially given Renesmee's situation. Given everything with Jacob. How does a mother process something like that? 

Maybe it was always a way to deflect. Maybe it was always a cry for help. There are questions we can ask about agency and control but they are complicated questions. And the night is young.

*** 

"I just want to help you," I squat down on the pavement next to her. She's only thrown a beige coat over that top of hers with the plunging neckline and the maroon that matches the fire still left in her eyes. But it is enough to make her more than a little striking, especially at night, on the streets. She's tall and she has eyes that look like she doesn't particularly give a fuck and she isn't doing much to hide the fact that she's practically emanating danger. And I'm running after her trying to keep up. 

"Yeah, I know, Alice. Thank you." She pats the top of my hand with her palm ever so gently and I realise this is the first time she has touched me like that in years. And it is like all my feelings are accumulating slowly like a balloon being filled with water and she could prick me any mite now. This is a bad idea, this whole thing.

*** 

"It fucking sucks that vampires can't drunk. Where does it say that? It can't be true." 

I can't help but giggle a little and she looks down at me with a darkness that makes me whither a little. I swallow. "Well, I guess it has to do with how we don't exactly have blood that flows through our veins so there's really no way- 

"Yeah?" Bella is walking back and forth in an alleyway slick with this afternoon's rain. A couple of junkies huddle in the corner, looking curiously at the tall, pale woman pacing. I pull my hood up and tag the drawstrings, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "How the fuck could she do this to me?!" She kicks at dumpster. The junkies scatter into the night and neither of us pay them any mind.

"Bella, she's fourteen. It adds up. And I told you..."

"Yeah? And what if things change? What if she makes different decisions? Or what if I don't trust you?" 

"What?" I walk towards her and somehow she seems to be towering over me. 

"What if you're fucking manipulating me? It's not like you haven't done it before? Its not like your entire fucking family hasn't been stringing me along for years and fucking years. It's not like- 

"Bella, stop." I kiss her before she breaks into sobs again and she leans back against the grimy walls. I don't know who's lips are hungrier and beyond a level it doesn't matter. Things are warm again and safe again. "She'll be here tomorrow. It's not going to be pretty. There's going to be a fight. Things aren't going to be the same between you and Edward for a while. Maybe a year or two. But then it'll get better. And in the grand scheme of things, what's a year or two?" 

"I don't care. Do that again."

*** 

"Bella this is a terrible idea." 

Vampires cannot get drunk so it is safe to say the only thing she is high off of is me. She is giggling madly, her hand wrapped around the pole of a streetlight as she spins madly around. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Have you ever been to one before?" 

"What're we gonna do, buy a nice DVD and take it back home? Today? Of all days?" 

She shrugs, a heady mirth still twinkling in her eyes. "We could just browse. Maybe they have other things." 

The Adult Video Store is a squat, ugly looking building with neon lights zipping in patterns across its front. It is probably one of the only places that is still open this late. I shrug and follow behind her as she slides the door open. A young woman with a pierced septum and lips sits at the desk, lazily reading Auto Weekly of all things. But then she must be quite desensitised to the racks and racks of porno mags and DVDs of several florid colours. Bella giggles. "Christmas." 

"What has gotten into you?" I roll my eyes and run my fingers along a series of seemingly interconnected movies on sex-witches, whatever that is. I instantly regret it, rubbing my hands on my jeans. 

"Alice! Come here!" Bella is beckoning me from a dark corner of the unoccupied store and I warily make my way over to her. 

"No. No, absolutely not." 

She picks up an elaborate strap-on, all leather and metal ringlets, and a massive purple dildo attachment. "It's on sale." 

I can't help but break into giggles. "Bella, what the fuck are we doing, this is crazy!" 

She looks around and then bends to kiss me. "Please, just, please play along. Anything to just fucking forget a bit." 

I look into her eyes and smile, nodding gently and leaning up on my tiptoes to give her a gentle peck on the nose.


	4. motel room (alice)

**_11:35 PM_ **

The woman behind the desk is old, dusty and sleepy. Everything she says is accompanied by a grumble, like her throat is smothered in cobwebs. It feels like we've found ourselves in a little pocket outside of time where this woman grows old forever but never dies. Or heck, maybe I'm projecting. She isn't particularly wary about us only wanting to stay the night and she doesn't give Bella's ID too much of a look. 

Cash upfront. 

A very dusty fan spins lazily above us, even though it isn't exactly hot inside. The highway outside the window fades into the murky blue of the forest. It smells of mist, dried up soda and sex, even down here. It's not like this is the first night I'm spending in a place like this and something tells me it isn't going to be the last. I unsnap my purse and fish out fifty dollars or so and hand it over to the woman who grunts, tossing us back a pair of keys. She doesn't respond to my thanks. 

Bella looks at me and smiles, jerking her head asking me to follow her. She wraps her jacket tighter around her and walks up towards the stairs. Under her arm is a brown bag with a little bottle of KY Jelly and some other toys. I look at it resting easy and shifting as she walks up the dingy stairs, lit only by long flickering tube lights and I see. 

**_3:50 AM_ **

She has hurled the bag over the railing separating us from the river and it lands with a cold splash. We look around each other and giggle, sure that someone would've heard. But there's no one around. No cops. No animals. Stillness. everything is absolutely still except the two of us. We are alive with a light that no star could hope to match. We are sparkling without the sun. She leans against me, blocking me with hands on the railing on either side of me and she leans so far forward I yelp, thinking I might fall into the river. 

"You could've kept the lube, you know?" I laugh, letting her lean into me and rubbing noses with her. 

Bella kisses my forehead, my eyes and my nose and she runs her face against my cheek. "We dispose of all evidence except what's in here." She taps my forehead twice. "But it's probably been in here a while, hasn't it." 

"I was hoping things would pan out the way they did, yes." I smile, my hands wrapping around her waist. 

"Did you see all of it? Before, I mean. Did you know..." 

"I don't know how to explain, Bella." I break away a little from all her little kisses and hold her head steady, looking into her eyes. "I didn't see anything that dissuaded me. If you could see everything we did today and what's going to happen next, would you change things?" 

She thinks about this. "Not so far. But I don't know. It depends on what happens next. What happens next?" 

I gently run my fingers through her hair, swiping stray strands behind her ears. "Nothing. And some day in the distant future, you'll finally trust me."

 **_12:00 AM_ **

"Trust me," Bella says, her voice so full of mirth again that it can't help but excite me. This is right up her alley, being clandestine, seedy motels, sex toys, how she'll ultimately toss the day's spoils into the river like it's a gun or a body or something. I know this is something that makes her immensely guilty, this whole question of whether I'm comfortable with so many buried secrets. And I understand. There have been days when I needed her and she was there. She needs me today. 

I am here. 

I knock on the wall and hear a dull, thumpy resonance. "It's paper thin, Bella." 

"Then we'll just be quiet." The motel room is not as sordid as I expected it to be. The heinous pink wallpaper is gently peeling off or swelling up in places from heat and moisture. Probably campers or junkies bringing portable stoves or something like that. Little fragments of thin paint is melting down from the ceiling. But the floor and the sheets seem clean enough. "Go to the bathroom," Bella tells me. "Wash up or whatever. Don't come out till I tell you?"

I look at her funny, my face screwed up and slowly comply, taking my leather coat off and draping it behind a chair along the way. The bathroom isn't exactly the kind of cushy fare we have at home but its surprisingly clean. I look at the stained mirror and smile, thinking of that delightful piece of vampire lore that claims we can't be seen in mirrors. That we are so transient and ephemeral that light doesn't even bounce off of us. Who knows. Maybe there's something there. 

After how many centuries do you stop feeling real, I wonder. I still feel real things. I can feel anticipation. I can feel things fluttering inside of me as I wait. I adjust my hair so it lays a little flatter and then shrug and take off my white blouse and jeans off. I am now only in a black crop-top, obscuring my lithe frame and some very mismatched hot pink panties. I'm not beating myself up about this too much. It's not like I knew I was going to get laid. 

I hang my clothes on a peg behind me. 

**_2:30 AM_ **

Bella is in the shower enclosure. The bathroom is musty with steam and the smell of our bodies. I've already cleaned myself off and towelled down and I look at myself in the mirror again. Red welts along my lower neck and collarbone. My lips are puckered and sore as are my nipples. The hot shower has washed the sheen of sweat and grime off as well as the oily splashes of lube across my lower body. I look a little ravaged but only in the most delightful way. I reach out and run my hand along my own reflection. 

"What's it like?" I say, slowly. "Being a mother?" 

"It's like a little piece of you that constantly wants to run off and do its own thing." She's stepped out from the shower and dried herself off and she is standing behind me, enveloping me in in her pale arms, kissing my neck. I can feel wet strands of her hair splay across my back. We look into each others eyes through the mirror. "But it doesn't matter. You'd do anything so that little piece of you is safe. A little piece of you becomes more important than all the other parts of you combined." 

"Sounds real." 

I can see and feel her arm gently snake its way up my petite body and cup my left tit, stroking my sensitive pink nipple back to life. She pulls me close into her, my ass curving against the softness of her heat. She is kissing me again, down my neck, on my shoulder. I lean back, giving her room. "Real? This doesn't feel real?" 

"No, that's- 

"What?" She is gently grinding against me, her hand slipping down to massage the front of my sore cunt again, teasing it back to wetness. 

"That's part of why I want to do this. To feel..." 

"Real?" I moan as her fingers work along my chest, alternating between my tits as her hand continues to softly coax me towards another climax. She is a lot more gentle with me than she usually is. And I should be spent by now. But I'm not. The sight of what she's doing to me in the mirror only spurs me on more. My hand rises up to hold her by the back of her head and press her firmer against my neck. 

"Oh, Bella." 

"You're here." Her finger enters me. "You're here. You're here. You're here." 

And I'm here. 

**_12:40 AM_**

The breath catches in my throat. "Wow." 

Bella is played across the bed, her right knee raised up and her left flat. Her back is propped up by the pillows are her soft, perky tits, a lot bigger than mine, lie against her body. Resting just above her sex is a network of leather straps and garters and at her core, a huge, wide, lubed up purple dildo sits, obscenely beckoning me. Just like Bella is beckoning me, curling her finger and smiling at me with a wicked look in her eyes. "Come here," she coos. 

"I'm here," I smile, walking towards her and clambering on to the bed in a frenzy. I can already feel moisture pool at the bottom of my panties as I fall into her familiar embrace, her lips meeting mine. I kiss her with a greedy need and hunger all my own, moaning as I could taste that familiar salt of her skin. My hands run down her body to curve around her chest, tweaking and pinching at her nipples before mashing her boobs together and apart. My mouth snakes its way down her throat and jaw. 

She pushes me off of her, her hands slipping under my crop top to rip it off of me and toss it down on the floor. She bends down, taking my tits in her mouth and sucking at my nipples. "Oh fuck yes," I say almost inadvertently, my hands pushing her head in closer. She flips me around like I'm a ragdoll and lays me flat, spreading my legs wide apart. I squeal and then giggle as she opens the squeeze bottle of lube, dripping a trail down from the base of my belly down over my cunt, immediately massaging it in with her hand. It mixes with my already dripping juices and I gasp, feeling her fingers enter me and gently push me apart, going in and out and increasing the pace. She pours more lube down and then spits into my cunt, rubbing it deeper and deeper into me till I am drenched in all manner of fluids. Wrapping my legs around her shoulders and spreading me apart, she gently teases my entrance with the ribbed head of her strapon. I gasp. It's a lot bigger than I anticipated. 

"Bella, go slow." I laugh nervously. 

"How does this feel? Are you feeling okay?" I nod. She gently grinds her hips back and forth against me, just a little past the head as the walls of my pussy clench, not used to such a length. "Shhh," she says, running her fingers around the front of my body, softly massaging my tits. "Relax." 

I gulp and nod, looking into her eyes as she enters me, all eight inches of the purple plastic going right to the hilt. I gasp loudly, my mouth opening just in time for Bella to bend down and kiss me over and over and over again till I am back with her,, her tongue dancing with mine. 

"Okay?" 

I nod again. 

She pulls out gently and thrusts in with a little more force and I moan, feeling my walls clench and unclench a few times till I relax around it. I can feel its ribs teasing at my spot. Bella starts to grind her hips against me, slowly starting a rhythm that builds in speed as my body adapts, welcoming her with each thrust. My hands claw across her back, leaving scratch marks as my voice starts to get shriller and shriller. She giggles a little, her hand cupping over my mouth as I continue to moan louder and louder. 

"Oh fuck. Fuck, I'm almost there. I'm- 

I moan loudly into her hands as wave after wave of climax shatters through me, racking my body. My back arches as she continues to grind into me, her tongue trailing along my neck till I subside. 

She slowly takes her hand off my mouth and we laugh into each other, rolling gently into each others' bodies as we nuzzle and kiss. 

"My turn." She grins. 

I gulp. "Give me a breather." 

**_1:50 AM_**

After tightening the strap around my thigh up to its last possible buckle, she steps back inspecting her handiwork. I am standing on my knees on the bed, the strap-on dangling heavily between my legs, coated in my own fluids and lube. "Looks about right. How does it feel?"

I laugh, twisting my hips and watching the hard rubber cock dangle in the air. "I don't know? How's this supposed to feel?" 

She laughs too, her eyes still a little puffy from our _breather_ and I feel a little thrill of joy to realise that she is okay again. Things are fine. Things are back to normal. "Hold on," she says, "I have an idea."

She crawls forward, bending down in front of me and taking the strap-on in her hands, massaging it gently. She licks the tip of it and chuckles, looking up to meet her eyes. I swipe the sweat-covered, matted hair away from her face. "I'm not going to feel anything Isabella, it's made of plastic." 

"Well, _I_ feel kinda hot. Doesn't that count for something?" 

I smirk, twisting her hair around my hands and pressing her head against the throbbing purple cock before letting go. She licks her lips. "Mmm. Tastes like you." 

That makes _me_ feel kinda hot. I hold her head with both hands and press her open mouth down lower and lower before letting her bring herself down to the hilt. I can feel the reverberations of her throat clenching around it down my hips and it makes me more than a little wet under all the leather and straps. She disengages, strands of thick saliva still connecting her lips to the strap-on. 

I press her down on the bed and she turns around slowly, revealing her pale, curvy ass. She raises herself up against the headboard and parts her legs, revealing her sensitive, wet pussy from behind. I drip some of the lube down my hand and reach out from behind her, massaging it into her. I press myself against her, kissing her back and licking along the red welts from my own scratches. My other hand goes along her waist to the front, stimulating the nub of clit till I hear her breath hitch under my fingers. 

"Now," she breathes. "Put it inside me." 

I line the head of it along her entrance and ease her in for a bit before ramming into her. It feels a little awkward at first but then I get used to the motion. And it doesn't hurt to hear Bella moan and coo, her front pressed against the headboard and wall. She turns her head back and I kiss her, sloppy and wet as I grunt from the effort, thrusting deeper and deeper. 

"Faster. Fuck me, Alice." 

I grab her pale ass cheeks in each hand, slapping them and pushing them apart as my hips pick up the pace, going faster and faster into her till that low, throaty groan I am so familiar with escapes her lips. She presses herself down deep against me, twitching as she cums. 

I pull out and she turns around, kissing me hard. "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you." 

**_1:00 AM_**

I am helping Bella take the entire contraption off of her and it is proving to be more difficult than either of us anticipated. With the final clasp at back, it slides off and we put it gingerly down on the side-table before falling into each other's arms. I kiss her cheek and run my tongue along her earlobe. She is looking pointedly into the distance. 

"What're you thinking about?" I ask her. 

"You know what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking about them." She looks at me for a really long time, her eyes fixed on mine. I don't look away. 

"They decided to stop for a bit and rest. At a trucker's stop or a gas station or something. They're safe. They'll be home soon." 

Bella rolls her eyes. 

"Oh, because I've been so unreliable in the past, haven't I?" I move a little further aside. 

"No it's not that. It's just... I don't know where your talent ends and you comforting me begins." 

"You don't trust me." 

"You can't even see into their futures." 

"I can see into yours, can't I?" I tilt her towards me by the chin and kiss her softly. "They're going to be fine. She's going to be fine." 

"Am I going to be fine?" 

"I'm here, aren't I?" 

"You're here." She holds me close. 

I'm here.


End file.
